While many people utilize handheld devices, such as toothbrushes and razors, oftentimes the user does not recognize when to change a replacement part, such as a toothbrush head or a razor cartridge. As such, the handheld device may often not operate optimally. Additionally, the user may be improperly utilizing the handheld device to maximize life of the handheld device and/or provide optimal results when in use. Accordingly, a need exists in the industry.